


Baby, it's Cold Outside (so Come Keep Warm)

by TheDweeb



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, But I do what I want, Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, LEEROOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dunno how canon compliant it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: When the weather outside starts to get cold, if not very frightful, there was no better way to keep warm than with those he loved most in the world.





	Baby, it's Cold Outside (so Come Keep Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> T'was a Christmas gift for my dear friend, Valtristus, to whom both Clair and Alex belong.

Winter in the Lochs was hardly different from any other time of year. The only daytime cold came from more cloud cover, but the already cool highland temperatures still never got low enough to be of any real significance; such as turning the rains to snow. Still, the rain did become just a shade icier and hailstorms were more frequent, so there was that. Too, Alex’s cooking tended to lean more towards hearty stews laden with fatty meats and root vegetables more days than not. _That_ was the true sign that winter had arrived.

“Honey, I’m home!” Alistair caroled as he swanned in through the front door, arms thrown open wide.

Colder weather not only brought with it woolen coats and red cheeks, but more feisty spirits and restless undead. He supposed it made sense in the grand scheme of things; one had to have a blood flow to be adversely affected by the cold. That did not explain all the ghosts deciding to make their presence known when they would happily remain quiet all year. Work was work, however, and he could not complain at the compensation received for giving a few bhoots, well...the boot. 

“It boggles the mind how enormous snake women could be so terrified of spirits, but here we are,” he murmured as he sat on a stool by the door and began the process of shedding his layers; boots first, then his heavy jacket, followed by his normal jacket, and ending with his trademark red-with-a-large-white-plume hat, all of which were carefully hung on pegs tapped into the wall behind him.

“Is it not a tenet of their beliefs that fuels that fear?” 

Looking up, Alistair smiled at the swarthy elezen man who had spoken. Behind him was a cookpot well on its way to bubbling, and though the lid was on it the delicious smells within could not be fully contained. Apart from cooking, he had clearly also been busy rearranging the house. There were absurdly large and festively colored stockings hanging on the mantle over a delightfully cozy fire that was warming the house. In the corner closest to the fire, a sparsely foliaged tree was nestled in a large terra cotta urn and haphazardly decorated with various art projects that had been made throughout M’kael’s childhood though the glittering glass star that sat atop it was very clearly professionally made. The rug in front of the couch had been changed from the gazelleskin to a plush, red one, and green wax candles had replaced the usual fare on the mantle. 

“Someone’s been busy.”

“Yes, me,” Alex commented before moving forward to greet the other with a kiss.

Kisses were common in their household long before Kael had come to them. The first had been platonic, a kiss for each cheek in greeting, and then familial. At some point they had become more amorous and from that point on their relationship had taken a turn that neither of them decided to go back from. That was why when Alex’s lips met his he happily accepted them, though he was surprised when a tongue slipped into his mouth which was then promptly reciprocated. And when he was freed he let out a short laugh before placing a quick peck on those same lips that had just released him.

“Did you miss me that much?” he teased only to be met with a chuckle.

“No, the quiet was nice, but tradition is tradition.”

Following the line of Alex’s finger, he looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging conveniently over the one spot everyone who entered the house would stand at one point or another throughout the day. He laughed at that before standing, and then he was pulling him closer for another kiss.

“Clever and cheeky. She’ll be annoyed, I love it.”

Alex rolled his eyes even as he affectionately rubbed his nose with Alistair’s. That Clarissa might be annoyed at being assaulted the moment she went to hang or retrieve her coat had crossed his mind. However, in the grand scheme of things it would honestly be no different than most days when she returned home or left for work. Alistair Durmond was an affectionate man with those he loved and his wife was no exception. If anything, the fact that all the added affection came as part of a wintertime tradition would likely soften her to the idea.

Garlemald, they had learned, was a harsh, cold place in more than just politics. Seasons likely had little meaning in such a place and the removal of any sort of religion, organized or even loose association, likely did away with any sort of holiday that they would recognize as such. There were celebrations, they had been told, but it usually involved paying homage to their nation’s founder, the first emperor, and remembering important victories in their attempt to conquer the world like ancient Allag. So, the idea of holidays as something joyful was almost an entirely foreign concept to the majority of the Garleans they knew which included Clair. She had been fast warming to the concept, though, and for that both men were joyful.

“Just don’t smother her,” Alex chided as he began to wander back toward the stove. “The baby is starting to take a toll and you do not need to incur the wrath of a pregnant woman.”

“Right, right. I’d do better attempting to get a succubus to turn chaste,” Alistair agreed, grinning when a pot holder was lobbed at his head and deftly dodged. “I love you.”

Alex’s hazel eyes softened at the words and he sighed affectionately as strong arms wrapped around his waist. The warm weight of Alistair at his back was a comfort that, when he realized how much he needed it, he often found himself afraid of losing. In fact, he had consigned himself to it when Alistair had come home almost a year ago mooning over ‘the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.’ It was bound to happen sooner or later, he had told himself, but when he had been introduced to her as Alistair’s life partner he had been wholly surprised. In hindsight, he should not have been but he had and he had been so very pleased when Clarissa had accepted them both.

She was charming in a way that Alistair certainly was not. She was also level headed--unlike her husband--and both her and Alistair were kind. He had understood immediately why Alistair had become so smitten. Too, the man was a masochist at heart--the worst kept secret, but he supposed it was also just something inherent to the Red Mages as X’ruhn was not much better--and Clarissa’s tongue could cut just as sharp and deep as any sword. Add in her low tolerance for biased nonsense and she was only imperfect due to the fact that she was mortal.

“You want something,” Alex finally replied as he stirred the pot and he bit his lip to hide his grin.

“You wound me, Alexandru. After all these years I thought we had something but, alas! T’was a lie!”

He gave in to the dramatics and laughed which earned him a gentle squeeze around his middle. Further compromise was made when he turned in Alistair’s arms and kissed him deeply once more. Strong hands with their sword callused fingers moved from his waist to grope at his rear and he smirked against Alistair’s lips even as he leaned into him.

“Let me cover the pot first, you rogue.”

His request was granted, but no sooner had the lid been set Alistair pulled him in for another kiss. Teeth accompanied his tongue, biting gently at Alex’s lower lip and pulling a soft moan from him. It had been some time since they had been so intimate with one another, though not through any fault of Clair’s or even their own. Life was life and they had been content with their usual affection, but they were beginning to realize how much they needed more. And that realization sent Alex’s hands to Alistair’s waist which he used to guide him, slowly and carefully, back and to their bedroom door.

Along the way clothing was shed like snakeskin. A trail of socks, trousers, and shirts lead the way from the living room all the way to their bed. It was a four post monstrosity, built large enough to accommodate at least four adults or, as they found out some months ago, one and a half Valtristuses. For the time being, however, it would only hold the two of them, with Alex falling on the mattress first as Alistair spun them around then gave a triumphant grin.

“Thought you were going to get the drop on me, did you?”

“The day is still young,” Alex purred and his words shot straight to Alistair’s groin to put him immediately at half mast.

With a soft, playful growl, he climbed onto the bed where he hovered over Alex, hands and knees buried in the bedding on either side of him while he trailed kisses along his jawline, down his neck, and ended at a dusky nipple that he took gently between his teeth. The resulting cry was met with another grin while one hand snaked down to his hip and moved under him. A soft tug encouraged Alex to move farther up the bed to which the other complied, and Alistair followed, replacing where his teeth had been with his tongue. Another sound spilled from Alex’s lips, more of a breathy sigh, and then his lips were caught in another kiss before Alistair lowered his hips.

“Oh, Alistair-!”

“Yes, darlin’?” he asked sweetly, the timbre of his voice deepening and taking his brogue with it. 

Dark, wiry arms wrapped around Alistair’s back as Alex moved his hips and it was his turn to cry out. Taking advantage of his distraction, Alex kissed him hard before hooking one leg around his then flipping them. Momentarily surprised by the maneuver, Alistair was left little time to think as Alex grinded against him causing his gray eyes to almost go white when they nearly rolled into the back of his head.

“Thal’s balls-!” he hissed and received a soft laugh in response. “I forgot you fight dirty.”

“Mm, but you like it.”

He was given no time for a rebuttal as Alex began his assault. Lips, tongue, and teeth made their way down his chest, stopping at one of his nipples for some well deserved payback, but he kept going. Nosing at the hair that started at Alistair’s navel, he took his kisses down, down, and only stopped when his chin met his fully erect member. Hazel eyes glanced up to see that he was being watched like a hawk, and his mouth curled up in mischief before he ducked and wrapped his lips about the head.  
What came out of Alistair’s mouth was unintelligible but he got the gist. He also took it as a signal to take in more. Callused fingers reached down and curled into his long, black curls, tugging ever so slightly as he flicked his tongue against Alistair’s shaft. Taking those grasping fingers into account, Alex began to bob his head slowly and was rewarded with a shuddering breath. The grip on his hair also loosened some allowing him to increase the tempo after a time which he kept steady.

“Oh, Twelve bless it-Aleeeeeeex…!”

His lover’s keening only made him more adamant about keeping pace, and he merely grinned around Alistair when he felt insistent tugging on his hair. Neither man had heard the front door opening, nor had they heard the subsequent shuffling. In fact, it was not until Alex heard a soft gasp and an even more softly uttered, ‘Asthore’ from Alistair that he realized the sun had nearly set for the evening. Clarissa was home.

Alex stayed as he was for a time, keeping the same tempo while watching Alistair’s pale skin flush. Mentally, he added a check next to voyeurism on the list of things his lover enjoyed before he finally released him with a lewd slurp and pop. The resulting shudder from his partner made him grin before he turned a heated gaze to Clair from over his shoulder.

“Welcome home, Clarissa,” he said, chuckling lightly as her cheeks flushed.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

While not as inexperienced with sex as she had once been--as evidenced by the light, but noticeable swell of her belly--relationships of a non-familial nature were still new territory. Though she had suspected from the outset that Alistair and Alex were an item, she had been made fully aware at the official start of her relationship with the cocky highlander that they were a package deal. She had been completely fine with that as she was technically the interloper. Even when she came to realize that their relationship ran deeper than she had realized she still found herself surprisingly receptive to it. It did help that Alex was very down-to-earth and had accepted her in turn.

Despite the pair being just that her relationship was with Alistair. She and Alex would often snuggle together in front of the fire and had shared hugs and kisses that were far from platonic, but Alistair was her husband. So, when Alex made his way off the bed and began stalking toward her like a wild cat to prey she felt nerves creeping in.

“Only if you do not wish to join,” he told her as he stepped into her space before leaning down to catch her mouth with his.

Logically, she knew that the stirring in her loins was due to the pregnancy, or so she told herself. Her hesitance was noted and when Alex took a step back to allow her to breathe she was grateful for it. She was not a prude and sex had been nothing new to her since she began her training as a medicus, but it went back to their combined relationship. Never once had she considered intruding on what Alex shared with her husband, nor would he have come between them. Now, however, she was being invited and she was not entirely sure how to respond.

“You can say no, love,” came her husband’s soft voice from the bed.

Peering around Alex, cheeks flushed, she saw Alistair sitting up on his elbows. She had always thought him handsome even when she would have rather slapped him than give him the time of day, but somehow he managed to move to another level. Perhaps it was his mussed hair or the flush of his skin, or maybe it was the way his lips looked bruised from rough kisses and the way he still stood at attention even as he was being neglected; as if the presence of the two people he loved most was enough to fuel his desire. It seemed that was enough for her, too.

“I know I can,” she replied before she turned her attention to the elezen man who towered before her. Reaching out with one hand, she caught a segment of Alex’s dark curls and tugged it gently, pulling him down to her while she stood on her toes to return his kiss. “I am also perfectly capable of saying yes.”

Alex’s smile was both beautiful and filled with mischief as he looked at her, and her nerves started to come back. Before she could rethink her answer, Alex pulled her in for another kiss. Deft fingers made quick work of the laces at the back of her dress while his lips kept her occupied, and once they were loose she felt it being slipped from her shoulders. Unlike how she often was with Alistair she decided to be helpful and dropped her arms which sent the dress to puddle on the floor. She also made short work of her undergarments, knowing how they often frustrated her husband, then she gasped as she was pulled up into Alex’s arms.

On the bed, Alistair watched as his lover undressed his wife and his cock twitched at the sight. Reaching down to grasp himself, he groaned as Alex turned with a now very naked Clair in his arms. As they kissed he stroked himself, teeth biting his bottom lip hard enough to almost make it bleed, until Alex brought her to the bed and laid her upon it. 

“Come here, Asthore?”

Glancing up at her husband, Clair acquiesced to the request. She rolled onto her side to steady herself before getting her hands and knees under her, then she crawled up to Alistair who had let go of himself to pull her face toward his with both hands. Alex had moved back to where he initially was, and while the wedded couple shared a passionate kiss he resumed his previous work as he took most of Alistair’s member into his mouth rather than starting with the head.

“Halone’s icy tits!” he cried as he pulled away and Clair could not help but laugh.

“Ah, yes. Some mild blasphemy to set the mood.”

“You’re talkin’ to much, love.”

The growl in his voice made her shiver but she did not relent. Instead she quirked her brow before leaning down to tease his lips with her tongue before giving him teeth. She had learned quickly that rougher foreplay drove him wild and she had a very definite advantage with Alex there, as well. Rather than submitting, however, Alistair grabbed at her and began to pull. She followed his tugging not particularly wanting to be contrary, one, and also not wanting to upset the delicate balance that her body was struggling to maintain at this juncture. When he began to pull at her thigh it became apparent what he wanted and she was more than happy to oblige.

Pushing herself up onto her knees, she threw one leg across his chest--very careful to avoid Alex as she did so--and settled there with her weight on her knees. Alistair wasted no time in pulling her to him and would have grinned at her gasp were he not so intent in his mission. Alex’s attention was pulled at her cry and when he saw a pair of hands grasping tight to her rear he hummed approvingly around Alistair’s member. The sound was felt and had Alistair sighing against her before he reciprocated Alex’s actions by lightly scraping his teeth against her clit as he laved his tongue over it.

“Shit-!”

She fell forward at that, her hands catching the headboard before she could hit her head. If his face were not buried in her vagina she would have slapped him as she felt more than heard him chuckle. Behind her she could hear Alex picking up the pace, the sounds of his mouth around her husband wet and erotic, and below her Alistair followed his example. Her cries and moans filled the air, joined by the wet sounds and soft moans coming from the two men on the bed with her. Like all good things, however, it came to an end when a thought crossed Alistair’s mind.

Alex felt two sharp tugs on his hair and knew that it was not in play. Lifting his head in time to catch Alistair looking at him from over Clair’s thigh--while she caught her breath--he gave a questioning look. Despite the addition of Clarissa this was not abnormal for them. Was he having second thoughts? Was she?

“You’re thinkin’ too much, darlin’,” Alistair said with a laugh. “Your eyebrow is doin’ that squiggle. Here, love, scoot over so’s I can talk with Alex here quick.”

Doing as she was asked, despite her disappointment, Clair settled on her knees next to Alistair’s head while he raised himself back up to his elbows. She could only offer a shrug when Alex looked at her in query, being as much in the dark as he was, but if she knew her husband what came out of his mouth next would be something interesting at the very least. Nothing any of them would consider terrible, certainly. Unless it was a joke.

“Now you’re both doin’ it. Anyway, I was just thinkin’ that nice as all this is--the three of us and all that’s involved--one of us is gettin’ left out.”

“Alistair, we have spoken before, it’s fine-” Alex began followed by Clarissa saying,

“While I agree, I don’t think any of use are near flexible enough to remedy the situation.”

“By Rhalgr, I married the same person just with two different sets of parts.”

Quicker than someone his age ought to move he held up his hands to defend from a pillow attack by Clair. He could not, however, avoid the pinch to his thigh from Alex and the yelp he let out was rewarded by matching grins.

“Ugh, if you would both let me finish,” he grumbled as he rubbed at his abused thigh. “So, what I figured is if we can’t all play like we’re wantin’ then we just have to change the game.”

The look he gave Alex was intense and he almost shied away from it. It was not often that Alistair became serious, but when he did it was beneficial to take what he said to heart. Clair, being the relative newcomer to the relationship, had no idea what to make of it. When Alex moved up so that he was nose to nose with Alistair, however, she started to get an inkling.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his gaze just as serious. “It has been...some time.”

“It sure has,” Alistair agreed. “But we’ve got something now that we didn’t then.”

Grinning at the twin looks of confusion he got, he then turned--slowly so as to not throw out his back before the real fun even started--and grabbed a small glass bottle from the side table. It was fortunate that they were close to that side of the bed or he would have had to rely on Clair’s good graces to obtain what he sought; not that he thought she would be contrary for the sake of it, but he was excited and time was of the essence.

“We happen to know two very innovative alchemists now, and I know for a fact this stuff works wonders.”

When she saw the bottle, Clair’s face turned red once again. The water based lubricant had been a wedding gift from Amergin and Robinson that had been a life saver. When nerves had gotten the better of her on their wedding night he had suggested they try it--if she still felt ready, of course, otherwise they had all the time in the world--and she had agreed. Where her body had failed her for the time, the lubricant more than made up for it and had been used when they were both ready but her vagina had been slow to start. In fact, they had already sent an order for more and had gotten a decent supply in return. That Alistair was insisting upon it now left no doubt in her mind what he was planning and her intrigue was as plain as her arousal at the idea.

“Mm, someone is on board,” he purred as he turned his head to kiss her thigh then laughed when she swatted at his shoulder. “And I certainly am, but are you, darlin’?”

It was rare that Alex felt put on the spot, but there he was. Clarissa’s interest amused him, and part of him wondered just who she was envisioning on the receiving end. Still, Alistair had made it plain that he had to be willing as well. It was hard to be when he remembered their few ill-fated attempts prior. Some trysts had only been inconvenienced, interrupted by a shy and scared child who needed comfort in the night, while others they had been ill equipped for an attempt and had tried anyway to disastrous results. This time, though, things were much different as they had a, currently, empty nest and better tools for the task.

“Give that to me and come here, then,” he said and was promptly obeyed.

With some careful rearranging, Alistair ended up on his hands and knees facing Clair while Alex was behind him. Despite his words and willing attitude it was clear that he was nervous. Both of his partners understood, in their own ways, and while Alex draped himself over his back to whisper reassurances Clair kissed his face tenderly. With both of those distractions, Alex took the unstoppered bottle and poured a generous amount over his entrance and chuckled at the hiss he got in response.

“Shit’s cold…”

“It will warm soon,” Clarissa said soothingly as she kissed his temple. 

Making good on her word, Alex busied himself with making sure Alistair and his fingers were thoroughly coated. Once satisfied, he then pressed against him though he stilled when Alistair tensed.

“Are you sure?” he asked, tone gentle and not at all accusing.

“Yes, damn it, I just-performance anxiety.”

The Durmond Defense Mechanism was still working and Alex could only huff out a sigh, but it stopped him from laughing. Glancing over Alistair’s shoulder at Clair, he smiled when she gave him a slight nod. It was up to her to calm him down and she readily took to her task. Lifting his head, she kissed him soundly on the mouth as she tugged his hand close to her. He understood her message and after shifting his weight he reached up and grabbed at one of her breasts, gently massaging it while she continued to kiss him.

With Alistair thoroughly distracted, he applied pressure once more. Whenever Alistair tensed Clair used teeth and soon Alex had one finger inside him. He worked it slowly after giving enough time to become used to the foreign presence, and then began the long, slow process of opening him up. Working in tandem with Clair, Alex eventually managed to work in three fingers and Alistair was practically writhing on the bed, his hand having abandoned Clair’s breasts to fist into the covers.

“Are you ready to try?” Alex asked, his voice soft and breathy in Alistair’s ear as he draped over his back.

“Just...just a bit more time?”

“Of course.”

Watching as Alistair turned his head to kiss Alex, Clair sucked in a breath before letting her hands wander down her body. She had been content to serve as a distraction, knowing that her husband needed the support and happy to give it, but having been abandoned by his callused hands had brought her own needs to the fore. As Alex continued to prep her husband, his recoated fingers gliding in and out smoothly, she ran her fingers over her own sex and found that it was as slick as the lubricant and she pressed into herself with a soft moan. The sound of her self pleasure caught Alistair’s attention and he let out a soft curse that soon devolved into a soft whine, then he began to press back against Alex’s hand.

“Now?”

“Aye, now, please…!”

He removed his fingers slowly, as careful not to hurt his lover as he had been the entire time, and coated them once more. Tossing the emptied bottle aside, he grasped his own painfully neglected erection and carefully applied as much of the lubricant that would stay. Once finished, he wiped his hand on the covers then positioned himself at Alistair’s entrance. A hiss at the renewed pressure stilled him until he felt Alistair push back again, and then slowly, even more slow than before, he moved his hips forward and both of them gasped. 

Clarissa looked up in time to see Alex enter him and she cooed as she leaned forward to kiss her husband. Her unoccupied hand braced against his shoulder as she plundered his mouth in the same manner he had done to her sex earlier. He accepted her affection as a welcome distraction, still unused to the sensation. He was also pleased to note that he had been right about the lubricant but was left little time to think on it as Alex began to move.

“Look at me, Alistair,” Clair commanded and he obeyed, gray eyes wide and his lips almost cherry red from abuse.

Her voice had carried enough command that even Alex had looked up, and when he noticed exactly what her hand was up to he let out a shuddering sigh before he moved again. Both Alistair and Clair let out a moan and Alex joined them as he placed his forehead against Alistair’s back. They had never gotten this far before, not even when he had been on the receiving end, and he placed a kiss between shoulder blades; he would be returning the favor one day soon. For the time, he began to pull out then thrust back in, slowly building a steady tempo similar to what he had done before with his mouth.

In front, Clair had moved her other hand to her breast as she watched her husband be taken from behind. It was more erotic than she had imagined as was the expression on his face. Lost in her own ecstasy, however, she failed to notice that her husband’s eyes had unglazed and the look he was giving her was positively predatory. What she did notice was when one strong arm wrapped around her waist and she had just enough time to remove her hand from between her legs before she was tugged forward into a bruising kiss and partially dragged beneath him.

“Alistair!”

“Mm, you didn’t think I was gonna leave you out, did you, Asthore?” he purred as he pulled her legs out from under her then lifted her hips with his one arm. 

Another low purr sounded, this time from Alex, before a dark hand reached out and grabbed hold of her thigh. With a few small adjustments, and Alex’s help, Alistair had her hips pulled to his.

“May I, my love?”

“If you don’t I might have to kill you,” she growled out, causing both men to laugh.

Timing himself with Alex, he thrust into her making their hips flush and his moan was eclipsed by her cry. Together they moved, Alex’s thrusts pushing him deeper into her and eliciting cries from them both. He was the conductor, setting the tempo and the pace, and he felt a heady rush from the power he wielded. Still, he was not so unkind as to push them past their limit especially when he knew he was reaching his own. 

“With me, both of you,” he managed to pant out as his thrusts came harder, faster.

Clair came first with an almost scream and as the warmth of her became tight around him Alistair was not far behind. Another thrust sent Alex over the edge with a keening cry and all three of them rode the wave together until Alistair was finally unable to keep himself aloft and fell to his side, sliding from Clair and bringing Alex with him.

“...That,” he panted, “was _amazing_. And I am not, doing that again, for at least a week…”

“Mmmggh.”

“I take that, as an agreement.”

Turning onto her side, Clair managed to huff out a laugh at the pair of them before she placed a kiss to the tip of Alistair’s nose. She then pushed herself up and leaned over to kiss Alex as well, and unlike their previous kisses this one was chaste and sweet. His smile was more than enough of a reward, but then she began to card her fingers through his hair and was rewarded with an even more beautiful expression. Before she could comment, however, his eyes suddenly popped open from their post-coital drowsing.

“The stew!”

Her expression must have been comical because Alistair started laughing. With a soft groan he shifted his hips then turned so that he was lying on his back. One arm moved under Alex’s head, careful not to tug his hair, and the other moved around her waist and both of them were pulled closer to Alistair.

“I don’t smell smoke so it’s fine, darling,” he said.

With his fears eased, Alex settled and began to drowse once more. His hand reached out to find Clair’s and she smiled as their fingers intertwined, then she stretched herself out to lie next to her husband. The trio laid in silence for a while, basking in the warmth of one another and their newly forged bond. Unfortunately, the peace was not meant to last as Alistair began to chuckle softly and did not abate. 

“What is so funny?” Clair finally asked, her tone more annoyed than she meant it to sound. 

“Well, I’m sure you saw the house when you came in-”

“Yes, and the trail of clothes.”

“The best kind of map! Anyway, it has occurred to me that I ought not ask anything of Nymeia this year. Especially not after all that. So...Merry Starlight, you two. You get me.”

Two groans chorused into one as Alistair’s laugh became a cackle. Hazel eyes met blue across his chest and together the pair reached down to pinch a thigh each and grinned wickedly as his laughter turned into a pained yelp.

“Is this what I’ve got to look forward to now?!” he cried indignantly and both Alex and Clarissa laughed.

“You’ve only yourself to blame, really,” she said.

“Indeed, and a Merry Starlight to you,” was Alex’s reply and then all three of them succumbed to laughter.


End file.
